Whispers on Fluffy Blue Pillows
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Moments of Royai infused with fluff and intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FMAB or the avatar used in story.**

 **Hey….i hope all of you are okay and well :)**  
 **A few months ago I finished watching FMAB with my twin (we are watching it again XD) and God I fell in love with it. It was amazing! And I think this alone word isn't enough to describe it. It's beyond that….. Everything was so perfect! The story line, the characters and their developments, background music and musical score…..like wow!**  
 **And how can i forget Romance?! :'D between Izumi and Sig and Edward and Winry. Some chemistry between Roy and Riza. God i love this Pairing: 3**

 **And because of the latter couple I decided to write this. It's will be short series and as you figured out, they will stay within the bedroom ;) And no these are not lemons! Well more like moments infused with fluff and intimacy.**

 **Please give it a read.**

 **A warning to those who haven't watched FMAB; please don't read this because this contains spoilers and we wouldn't want that ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**  
 **Those Endearments**

Roy let out a yawn, hoping it would dissipate some of the drowsiness he was feeling. But on contrary it only increased in amounts. He then glanced warily towards the pile of papers that were waiting to be signed.  
The weather outside was beautiful. It was summers with cool wind blowing occasionally in the streets of Central. He should be outside rather than sitting here and signing these goddamn papers. It's not fair!

Just then there was a brief knock on the door and Riza Hawkeye walked in, carrying yet another pile of papers. That's it! He can't take it anymore.

"Please lieutenant, tell me I have to do nothing with them" Roy pleaded, a puppy dog expression adoring his handsome face.

Riza betrayed no emotions, as she put those stack of files next to the one Roy was already working on.

"As much I wish to say that colonel, I really can't. You need to get them done latest by 9 o'clock tonight"  
"Oh come on!" Mustang whined, throwing his hands in air in aggravation.

Hawkeye just blinked and went back to her desk. Typical, but what else can she do? It's not like she can comfort and coaxed him, at least not openly.

After the promised day, things somewhat got back to normal. Alphonse returned, very weak though and was taken under intensive care. The Xings' returned back to their homeland, finally solving their internal affairs. The Briggs army went back to North with Olivier Armstrong leading them again. Grumman was named the next Fuhrer of Artemis.  
As for Mustang, he finally gained back his eyesight, with the help of philosophers' stone. He already knew what he has to do once the tribulation passes away; Restore Ishval.  
And with this aim in his mind, he made his way towards southeast. Of course he didn't go alone. There was no way he can't, for his faithful lieutenant had made a promise with him that even if he asks her to follow to the hell with him, she would gladly accept his request. Ishval was no exception to this.  
Of course after that horrific occurrence, where Riza was almost embraced by death, things just… _changed_.

They would pass glances at each other, thinking that the one on whom they were happen to be gazing at wasn't aware of it, when in truth, they both knew. And if their eyes would happen to lock at each other at the same time, they would freeze and find themselves sinking in each other's souls. He in her brown ones and she in his black hues. In those mere moments, no matter how small they were, they would say so much without uttering a single word.  
Breathing in the same air, sharing a drink from the same glass, a simple brush of fingers, in the midst of these small happenings they got together. It's not like they weren't before. It just wasn't said out aloud. It wasn't noticeable but now it was.

Roy huffed irritably and looked down at the papers. He realized he had been staring at the same spot on the page for more than five minutes.

'At this rate I won't be able to complete this work…' the colonel thought miserably' Come on, Mustang…..motivate yourself…..you can pull this shit. You have been in worst scenarios before!'

At least they weren't boring, unlike this one.

'Just focus. After you finish this, you get to go home, have a fine dinner, and take a relaxing bath. A bubble bath, don't forget that. And you get to cuddle with Riza….maybe hear her mumbling as well'

The latter thought made him smile.  
Last night, Roy made a discovery regarding his beloved. Riza used to sleep talk back when Bradley was still the king. That habit didn't stay long enough though. On the contrary, it only got _improved_.  
Riza still mumbles, only this time she's conscious. Those sayings aren't just vague words. They are more like confessions.

Roy was rather fond of cuddling, Riza wasn't, but who the hell was listening to her?  
With a sigh, she would wrap her arms around his sweat-covered back, as Roy would burrow his face in her neck and would wait for sleep to invade them.  
It was late in night did he hear the whispers….

"You would think that people change…but they don't. Someone should shoot the person who said that….."

Roy stopped mid-snore; what was this?

"Because you certainly haven't…."

'Is she talking about me?' the colonel wondered.

For one moment, Roy suspected that she might be talking to someone on phone. But then he remembered that the phone was kept in the other room. The wire wasn't that long, making it unable to cross it to the other room. So that option was out of the window.

It was safe to presume that she was talking to herself then.

'Has she started sleep talking again?'  
Roy cracked open his one eye, but it was of no use because all he could see was the neck and jawline of Riza; Drats.

Riza sighed and Roy waited.

"You won't do your work. You slack off as usual…"

At this, Mustang's heart sank. To say it rather plainly and obviously, Hawkeye was _bitching_ about him to herself in the middle of night! How cruel.

"You come late to office. And look for ways to avoid your paperwork….."

A pause, another breath.

"But then, it won't be you…."Riza said, her voice now becoming soft. She was tracing circles on his skin, making him shiver inwardly.

"It won't be you if you don't laze off. It won't be you if you don't flaunt. It won't be you if you don't want anything fancy, it won't be you if you stop flirting with pretty woman on sidewalks…."

The hand stopped stroking his back. Roy listened tentatively for more.

"Even though it's just a ruse but they sure are lucky that they get to bask under your attention…."

'Was Hawkeye jealous?' That made Roy's insides melt. He has no idea that his precious was envious.

"But then, you smile at me, you wink at me knowing too well just how risky that is. You kiss me like there's no tomorrow. You cuddle with me like a baby and because of these very reasons…..i fell for you….. Damn you Colonel"  
With that being said, Riza kissed the crown of her boyfriend's head. She then fluffed his black hair, flattening it against the nape of his neck.

The colonel was in awe. Riza has always been quiet. She never voiced her opinions or feelings, until asked. She mostly kept to herself, following the protocol expected from everyone serving in military.  
Roy can't deny the fact that he himself found Riza a little blank when he was learning Flame Alchemy from her father. It was after some while, did he realize that the girl wasn't gloomy. She was an enigma, a puzzle whose secrets were waiting to be unraveled like ribbons from spools.  
Most of them were out, with this now adding to the list that Riza rants about Roy to herself during nocturnal hours. It made him smile.

Just then there was a thud and Roy snapped out from his trance. He looked up and saw Riza was holding a closed book, disapproval shadowing her features. That was quite a loud shutting of a book.

"Hey Lieutenant" he addressed a little sheepishly.  
"I was going to get myself a cup of coffee. You could take some too as well" The blonde lady began.  
"Ah sure….."  
"I shall get it sir"

Before Riza could leave the room, Roy called out; "Hey Lieutenant"  
"Yes sir?"

Roy blew a kiss before adding" Don't forget the sugar"  
Cheeks flaming, Riza muttered" It only happened once sir!"

Roy laughed while Riza left to fetch coffee, bristling all the while.

No way in hell was he going to confront his girlfriend about this habit of hers. Riza would never compliment him on his face, because she knows what it will do to his ego, so she settled for this. Quite a neat trick, but Mustang was ten steps ahead of her. Besides if looked closely, they are actually endearments for him and probably one of the ways of wheedling some truth out of her.

Strange it was but nevertheless it's contains fondness. And for now, that was enough for him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review so I shall know that whether I should continue this or not, thank you**  
 **~Noni.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere but the bedroom

**Hey remember what i said in the beginning of the last chapter?**  
 **" _they will stay within the bedroom ;) And no these are not lemons. Well more like moments infused with fluff and intimacy._ "**

 **Hehe, you must be curious what's this about? xD**  
 **The thing is, this one-shot was written for 'Royai smut week' which was celebrated just now in Tumblr . There came this prompt and i couldn't help but write for it :'D**

 **It's a lemon, and no not very explicit. More like soft smut. Does the term like 'soft smut' exist? :'D Please let me know.**

 **I know, i am refraining from my words, but i inserted this chapter because it does contain intimacy :3 and also because i didn't want it to go to waste :P**

 **P.S. who don't like reading lemon, can always skip this chapter :')**

 **And now i will shut up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02  
Anywhere but the bedroom**

Riza let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into her fiancé's arms. To think you don't need a particular thing, when deep down you were craving for it unknowingly. Riza Hawkeye wasn't least bit expecting that she was gonna get laid tonight. Nothing suggested she would. The day started like any other day, with September sun warming up the Amestris and from there onward, the usual hustle and bustle began. From attending phone calls to running from department to department, from arranging meetings to filing documents, the sniper's hands were full. Despite working around the clock, the work still wasn't done. Riza had no choice but to bring some of it back home. She could always do it tomorrow, but Hawkeye was never the one to delay. The burden would only increase. And with that conclusion in her mind, she started doing paperwork, back aching and eyes swimming in fatigue.  
For the next two hours, there was no sound except for the scratching of a pen on a parchment and an occasional whoof from Hayate when it was his dinner time.

Riza was working on last of the forms, when she heard the rattling of a key on a lock; Roy was home. She didn't look up when a pair of feet entered into the living room. She did greeted him though;  
"Welcome back"  
"Hey"

Roy threw his overcoat on the sofa whilst loosening his black tie. After slipping off the gloves, he sat down heavily next to Riza, the couch sagging from the impact. He then leaned back, resting his head on the edge of a back cushion.

"How was Madame Christmas?" Riza asked, knowing full well where he was.  
"She's fine. Told me she just brought a new bar in another town"  
"That's sounds nice"  
"It is. From now on, I won't have to keep up with her reprimanding remarks any longer" Roy told her, rubbing his forehead tiredly.  
Riza chuckled "You still have to visit her though"  
"True" he sighed.

Roy then brought his hand forward, placing it on the lower back on Riza, lightly rubbing the spot with the pad of his thumb.  
"How was your day?" he asked softly.

"It was usual. Nothing out of the blue happened, except that Rebecca told me in lunch that she might have finally found the one…"  
"Really? Well good for her!"  
"I know" Hawkeye agreed, pulling out the last paper from the manila folder. Thank Goodness, the work was almost done now.

"Do you happen to know who's the lucky guy?"  
"No, but considering Rebecca's nature, she herself will confess it to us soon"  
"True" Roy frowned "You sure it's not Havoc, right?"  
"I highly doubt it's him"

It was quiet for a while. The pain in her back was numbing now, all due to him constantly massaging it with his scorched fingers.

'This feels great. It's like my muscles are getting untangled. Was I seriously this stressed out and woah!'

Riza's train of thoughts got interrupted when Roy slipped his hand inside her shirt, tracing the lace embroidery of the brassiere she wore, making its presence known.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, her tone intentionally calm.  
"What do you think?" He whispered, lips ghosting on her ear shell.

A tick appeared on Riza's forehead. Should have known, Colonel never answers straight. Why did she even bother? She berated herself inwardly.

"Roy, kindly remove your hand from my shirt. I am working"  
"Then hurry up, Hawkeye"

Riza paused. Well, this was new. Usually he would whine by uttering sentences of how lonely he is and how very much he misses her, when they were practically living together. For an added measure, he would plead too by making a puppy dog expression that the Lieutenant would have no choice but to give in.  
Right now was nothing like that. He was being very forefront by boldly groping her like that. Plus the tone! It sounded dark, mysterious and so seductive.  
Riza refuse to meet his eyes, because she knows what will happen. One glimpse and that would be enough to crumple all the resolve she was cradling precariously.

She gasped when she felt her nipple being pinched between his thumb and his forefinger, raising the Goosebumps on her arms.

"Roy!...what…."  
"I am motivating you" He told her innocently "So you can work faster"

Motivating you my ass, Lieutenant thought. How can she concentrate when he was feeling her up like that? It was really distracting.

"Colonel!" she warned.  
"Yes?"  
"Stop it right now or else….."  
"Or else what?" He asked smirking. He was mocking her threat, jerk.

Roy slipped his other hand inside her plain pajamas and was now gently squeezing her thigh, to which Riza squirmed. This was one of her weakest point.

"I am waiting…Riza" The name rolling of his tongue, like petals coming apart from a flower.  
"I…"

Oh screw it! Throwing the pen away, she turned towards him and kissed him hard.

Riza could have easily overpowered him and could have continued working like nothing happened.  
But here's the thing, Riza Hawkeye can never work if she's this hot and bothered. She really can't. And it's not that she didn't try. She did, but the task ended up being ruined.

Work being incomplete is not good, but butchering it is **unacceptable**. Which is why Riza decided to put off work and to concentrate on this.

Mustang's skilled hands quickly unbuttoned Riza's shirt, revealing to him a set of ample breasts clad in a lacy bra and toned stomach. Once freed with the shirt, he reached for her trousers, but Riza's hands beat him there. He looked at her questionably.

"Not here….." she managed to gasp out "Let's go to bedroom"

Roy looked at her before capturing her lips. Between kissing, he growled out " _ **Anywhere, but the bedroom!**_ "

Say what?! Riza inquired inwardly. Was he crazy?! They can't do it here on a couch! What if someone sees them from the window in the corner of a living room? Plus there was Hayate as well, who's bound to wake up from the sounds they were procuring. They were being so loud!  
Riza try to tell him all of this, but damn Mustang wouldn't even let her articulate words properly with all the intoxicating touches he was bestowing on her body, let alone speak. Was he being stubborn or horny? Or both?!

Grabbing the top of her both arms, Roy made Riza lie on a couch, her blonde hair fanning out and it creating a deep contrast against the dark hue of a cushion. Kissing the tip of a nose with affection, he went towards her neck and placed wanton kisses there, his hands wandering everywhere. Riza closed her eyes in bliss. Her one hand slipped into Roy's hair, to keep him there, while another went towards his shirt, pulling it out from the tucking of his pants. She wanted to run her hands around his torso too. Roy smirked against her skin, before helping her getting rid of his clothes and whatever she was left wearing with. Riza blushed, the color crimson flaming her cheeks, when her underwear came off. Despite doing it so many times, the lieutenant still appeared flustered, after being undressed. Roy finds this habit of hers so endearing.

Before going towards her breasts, he nuzzled his nose on the space between them, inhaling the soft scent of lilacs. Not lifting his face, his lips travelled on the skin until they reached her nipple. He sucked on it, to which the blonde woman let out a series of breathless moans. Wanting to hear more of her lovely moans, he inserted his finger in her clitoris, which was now dripping wet. Riza jolted when she felt another finger added into her. He was getting off on the expressions she was making, damn sadist! She was going to make him pay.  
Without a second thought, she grabbed his manhood, effectively wiping the smirk from Roy's face. He narrowed his eyes at her. Riza only shrugged nonchalantly.

Hey, all's fair in war and sex, she conveyed through her thoughts.

"Is that so?" He murmured. He smiled which albeit made Riza uncomfortable. What was he smug about, when she was having an upper hand here!

"Don't you think we have played enough, Lieutenant?" he teased.

Her brown eyes widened in shock. He was indirectly blaming her for delaying it, when he was the one who started it all! Trust him to play dirty. Unconsciously she tightened her hold on manhood at which Roy groaned.

"Oh I am fine with the pace we are going" she answered, rather demurely.

Roy scowled. Riza couldn't help but laugh. It was the truth after all. He wanted to get laid tonight, not her. She was just leveling the field.

He pulled his fingers out her. Riza pouted. She was really enjoying that. Though disappointment quickly got replaced, when Roy licked his fingers shamelessly. Being filthy while looking graceful should be counted as one of the skills and perhaps illegal as well, Riza deduced, the heat rushing to her cheeks again.

Once the fingers were cleaned, Roy's hands went down, carefully unclasping the hold of his fiancée on him. Bringing both of their hands above their heads and interlocking them, he plunged into her. Both groaned out in pleasure. They shouldn't have waited. This was too good. The tightening of her hole around his length was beyond comparison.  
Their bodies moved in sync and in rhythm, the sweat trickling from their skin in thin rivulets. Their moans echoed, creating a symphony of broken and paused sighs. Their breathing was loud, which was beyond embarrassing, but neither of them cared. They were lost in a moment. Before they knew it, ecstasy came to them, engulfing them and eventually drowning them in the pits of harmony.

A shiver went through a body, to which Riza was cuddling. Murmuring against his skin, she asked;  
"Are you cold?"  
"I am fine Lieutenant, go back to sleep"  
"Okay"

Another shiver, which nearly made his teeth rattle.

"Are you quite sure?"  
"Why did you have to open that window?!"

Riza chuckled. Being blamed for getting laid was enough. He didn't need extra helpings of being liable by blatantly refusing to take all of this to the bedroom at the first place. No, thank you very much.

Hawkeye shifted to get up but Mustang wouldn't budge.

"I am not going to bedroom"  
"Then?"

Riza rolled her pretty brown eyes, before she slid down the arms caging her. Grabbing the overcoat, she threw it over them, making sure it was covering their naked bodies from every inch.

"You give a whole new meaning to 'Are you cold?' Lieutenant" Roy commented impishly.  
"Please! The credit is due to you. It's because of you, we are here Colonel" Riza scoffed, shooting down his suggestion of this idea being corny. It was nothing like that. She was being adjustable and Mustang should appreciate that.

Which he did by kissing her forehead, murmuring "I love you Riza"

Riza blushed. Before sleeping, she spoke, ever so softly, but Roy heard her.  
"I love you too"

* * *

 **A heartfelt thank you to those who reviewed, followed and faved this story, thank you so much! :'D It's means a lot to me! :'D**

 **Reviews for this chapter? :'D**  
 **Noni.**


	3. Chapter 3: Amidst the pauses

**This prompt was again written for Royai week which was held from 11th June to 17th June :'D I am so pleased that i got to participate this time :'D**

 **Written for day 6. All the themes were used; Shoulder Holster, Seasons and bouquets nestled in an envelope. The last one was picked from the set of picture prompts ! I believe it was the first time they added that sector. I actually liked it! it give the event a unique twist!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 ** _Dokhtar_ is farsi word which means 'Daughter' **

* * *

**Chapter 03**  
 **Amidst the pauses and in between**

"Well, this is it" Roy began.  
"It is" Riza agreed.

Both of them were standing outside the house on a porch. The suitcases were neatly lined up against the post. Riza was dressed the usual; full sleeved shirt along with a long skirt which reached till her shins. While Roy was in traveling clothes, a folded coat draped over his arm.

There was silence for a moment. Riza's head was bowed down, being particularly mindful of tracing her fingers on the material of her skirt. It proved to be an effective antidote for keeping the feelings off the bay. She can't afford breaking down, at least not in front of him. And certainly not right now, when they were parting of their ways. Well he was. She still has yet to decide where to go.

Roy was looking at Riza, a dejected expression adorning his face. He could already see it happening; Riza eating breakfast alone in table. Riza dusting the book covers clean alone in a study. Riza buying the groceries from the market alone and then carrying it to the home all by herself. The imagination wasn't hard to come by. It was utterly miserable.

'She would be all alone' kept echoing in his mind.

"You should go now. You would miss the train" She said quietly, interrupting his train of thoughts.  
"Yeah I should"

Roy then leaned down to pick up the suitcases, but he paused. Straightening up, he said;  
"Walk with me"

Riza's eyes widened. Roy realized his mistake, but he didn't correct himself. A chance he was looking for. Anything, just to stretch the time and spend it with her.

Riza's gaze unconsciously darted towards the upstairs closed window. Berthold was taking his afternoon nap and wouldn't presumably wakeup for the next hour or so. Maybe she can accompany him to the station. It wouldn't be too detrimental.

The minutes passed by until the girl shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. Roy nodded. He was asking too much.  
"I will write to you as soon as I get there" Mustang said. He then added "And sent the letter to you along with a surprise"

At this, Hawkeye raised her eyebrows "Don't make promises which you can't keep, Mr. Mustang"

"You are doubting me?" Roy feigned a hurt expression.  
"Not in regards to letters, no. It's the surprises that I have misgivings about" Riza explained.  
"I will prove it to you" Roy declared.  
"Time will be the judge of that" Riza smiled impishly, which Roy couldn't help but return it.

He will miss that smile. He will miss her, a lot. 

* * *

**After one month.  
**

Riza was washing dishes on a sink. Every now and then, she would glance outside the window, but the view remained the same.

Hawkeye returned to the task at hand. She then realized that she have been swirling the brush on the same plate twice. Riza sighed. At this rate, she won't get any work done.

"Concentrate Riza, concentrate!" She chided herself under her breath.

Once done with the washing, she began wiping them. With the last plate kept at the set, did the view changed. A figure was approaching from faraway.

Riza threw the towel on the slab and quickly made her way towards the door. Slipping on her shoes, she pushed the door and ran towards the figure.

An old man in a blue uniform was slowly limping his way towards the houses when he saw someone running. Squinting his eyes, he saw it was a girl.

Riza stopped a couple of feet away from the postman, catching her breath. She could have waited. The postman would have stopped at her house and would have delivered the letter, but the excitement was too much.

Smoothing the creases of her checkered apron with her hands, Riza went to him.

"Good morning" she greeted politely.  
"Good morning to you as well _Dokhtar_ " He replied kindly.  
"Have my letter arrived?"  
"Let me see…." The postman opened his bag which was slung across his shoulder. After digging in it, he pulled out an envelope.

"Miss Hawkeye, isn't it?" after reading the address, smiling.  
"Yes" Riza took the letter "Thank you"

She was about to turn when the post man said "Wait!"

Riza stopped. Was something wrong?

"I have another thing to give you!" With that, the old man started rummaging in the front pockets of his letter bag. Riza was puzzled. Aside from Mustang, she wasn't expecting letter from anyone. That could have been true if she had someone else living in other cities. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Found it!" The post man cried. He was cradling yet another envelope.

"I hope I didn't damage it"

Riza took the envelope. It oddly felt heavier. On the back of it, only two letters were scribbled 'R.M' Riza knew that writing.  
Curious, she flipped the envelope to the front and removed the taping.

She let out a startled gasp when a bunch of small purple and white flowers seeped out from it.

What was this?!

"You got a good friend there" The old man spoke. Riza snapped out from her trance.  
"Yes…..I…" Hawkeye have lost the ability to speak at that moment. This was really unexpected. Before she could further embarrass herself with the stammering, Riza sealed her lips shut and retorted to nodding only.

Chuckling, the man left, waving his goodbye.

Riza went home in a daze, not looking where she was stepping. She was busy staring at flowers.

It was after reading his letter, did she came to know what was this all about. Just beneath the 'Love Roy' (the word love made her heart skip a beat), was a line;  
 _P.S. I hope you like my surprise._

Riza glanced at the flowers which were now residing in a half-filled water vase. Dang! How come she didn't recognize this?! He did say he was going to give a surprise.  
Hawkeye didn't believe him when he said that. Truthfully be told, she wasn't actually expecting a letter from him either. It's not like she didn't trust him or anything. It's just that, according to her, one shouldn't tie their happiness to expectations because they are like a glass. Once broke, good luck in sticking the pieces together.  
Fingering the petals, Riza couldn't help but think that this was rather a clever idea. Almost unique.

The flowers basked under the sunlight streaming from the window. 

* * *

And so began the ritual; of envelopes nestling a bouquet being delivered to her. Riza was running out of vases. When her stock of jugs got finished, she used her hideous pencil holder containers. Thank God, for art classes back in elementary school where the teachers used to make them paint on plastic holders. All that craft will be adjusted in a good use now.  
The bouquets were kept in her room because Berthold was allergic to pollens. But Riza didn't mind that. Her window sill and study started representing a picture of a little garden. Her little garden perfuming the entire area with its scent.

The flowers were different each time they came. The smaller ones were easier to manage. It's the big ones that cause the hassle like roses and tulips.  
Riza soon noticed that bouquets gifted to her, were all according to the seasons. In spring, she was flooded with crocus and freesia. Petunias and marigolds were swaying in summers. Lilies and Anemones peeked out from the mail in autumn while Violas survived the winters.

Now if only they were everlasting.  
'At least the paper is durable' Hawkeye sighed while watching the edges of hibiscus writher away. 

* * *

**The Current Time**

"Well that went well" Roy said, as they walked towards the parking area where his vehicle was located.  
"If you mean Scar slipping from our fingers and nearly assaulted by homunculus, then yeah sure" Riza muttered.

They have been chasing Scar all afternoon and they were nearly at it, when the homunculus intervened. And while fighting with them, Scar took the opportunity and fled away from the scene.

Aside from the market being ruptured (courtesy of Gluttony colliding with it) and a few fires here and there due to his flame alchemy, there wasn't much damage.  
Still Roy decided to stay behind and fix it. And so did Riza.

They were now returning from the rebuilt square.

"Don't be like that Lieutenant. At least no one got hurt"  
"Ah hmm"

Mustang glanced at Riza, when she replied his comment like that. He saw her shoulders drooping and her back slightly bended, as if standing was proving to be too much. Roy then remembered that she had been on patrol since yesterday without taking any breaks. She was fatigued.

"Are you okay Lieutenant?" Mustang asked, concern flitting across his face.  
"Hm? Yes, yes I am fine Colonel" Riza responded lightly. Roy narrowed his eyes.

Silence for a while, until;  
"Let me drop you home" Roy offered.  
"Thank you Colonel, but I will pass. I can go home by myself" To which Roy snorted.

"In that gait, you will never reach your apartment" He teased.

Riza glared at him sleepily "I will be fine Colonel"

Mustang didn't heed her as he strode towards his car, climbing into it and opening the passenger door.  
"Don't be uptight Lieutenant, just get in"

Hawkeye sighed before taking a seat.  
'Guess I have no choice'

"But I will walk to my apartment by myself" she reprimanded.  
"Okay" Mustang answered, straight-faced, trying to control his laugh. The feat itself was difficult to manage because he knew that in less than five seconds, Hawkeye would zonk out. 

* * *

And that's exactly what happened. Riza was snoring by the time, they reached the complex. Mustang got out and proceeded to unbuckle the belt wrapped around Hawkeye's torso.  
'She can't complain about this one' Roy snickered inwardly, after removing the bindings.

Roy then lifted Riza and staggered a little. Riza wasn't heavy, but she wasn't light either.

'It has to be her arms!' Roy thought as he climbed the stairs, carrying the blonde haired woman 'Those arms of her which she uses for sniping! No wonder she never misses her target'

With some difficulty, he managed to slide a key into a lock and entered the apartment. Hayate let out a woof at the sight of them.

"Hey buddy!" Roy whispered.

Hayate continued barking, leaning up a little and pressing its small paws on the trousers of Mustang.

"Ssh! Lieutenant is sleeping!"

The Shiba Inu puppy immediately understood, as it sat on haunches, staring at them innocently.

"Good Boy!" Roy smiled at the dog before going towards the room. He gently laid Riza on a bed and then straightened up.

'Might as well make her comfortable'

And with that thought, Roy pulled off her boots. He lifted Lieutenant's head, so he could unclasp the clip which was keeping her hair in place. He knew all too well that barrettes were a pain in ass if you slept with them pinned to your hair. On reflex, he stroked her hair. A voice rumbled from Riza's throat, sounding very close to a purr.

'Oh? You like this lieutenant?' Roy smirked as he continued running his scorched fingers through her soft tresses.

Mustang then reached for her jacket. To his shock, he found out that she was still wearing a shoulder holster with loaded guns.

Roy blinked. If he were to remove that holster, she's bound to wake up. But he can't leave her like that. Guaranteed that she was skilled with guns and all but what if she shifted on her side in the middle of a night and shot herself on mistake? No no no! He can't allow that!

Mumbling a small prayer under his breath and sincerely hoping that Hawkeye doesn't wake up, Mustang ever so carefully slid the straps from her shoulder blades to her arms. He was cautious about placing his hands on her shoulders and not somewhere inappropriate. After a few tense minutes, though it felt longer than that, it came off.  
Immediately Roy pulled out the guns and kept them at the higher shelf.

'Trust Hawkeye to go overboard when it comes to gearing up' Roy thought warily.

He ran his fingers on the straps, feeling the leather gliding beneath his fingers. Pressing the band, he felt something else. Curious, he turned the holster inside out. Another thin layer of leather was added on the top of each strap. This puzzled Roy greatly. If he remembers clearly, standard shoulder holsters only contained two bands crisscrossing each other, not another layer was stitched on to it.

'Maybe they are for safekeeping the bullets?' The bulge along the length of it didn't felt anything like bullets though.

Mustang then saw something poking out from beneath those layers, right on the edge.

'That's where the opening must be!'

Roy grabbed it and drew it out. Out came a trail of small paper triangles of various colors glued together.

Mustang's eyes widened. The hell was this?! Wait! Something was scribbled on it.

Roy brought the chain of papers close to his vision.

"R.M?" He voiced out, once reading it.

R.M?! What was this?!

"Is it some sort of code?" He muttered to himself.

After standing there for a moment or two, Mustang felt the ground vanishing from beneath his feet.

"Hey!...are those….?"

The colonel wasn't able to complete his sentence. He was doused in shock. He couldn't believe this. Believe this, that his lieutenant would save the envelopes he sent them to her. And not just save them, but rather going an extra mile by folding them into tiny triangles and then tucking them between the casings of leather.  
Roy sat down in a nearby chair, looking at Lieutenant who was fast asleep and lost in a world of dreams.

He peered at the chain of folded envelopes again. There was so mistaking it. These weren't any envelopes. They were those very envelopes in which he used to send flowers to her. Not one bouquet, but different each time. Because according to him, Riza was deserving of each of them.

"She had kept them safe after all this time" Roy said to himself.

The initials of his name danced in front of his eyes.  
'R.M, R.M, R.M….'

With a jolt in his heart, he realized something else too. Riza had stitched the envelopes to her shoulder holster, the thing used for attacking and protecting itself. Hawkeye had always kept others safety, including his before her. She had never really cared about her own safety.  
He entrusted her to watch his back and she did stayed true to her words. But to carry his initials sewn under the band around her all the time; It's like she keeps reminding herself of a duty. A duty to protect someone, to protect him.

Roy smiled. He had always appreciated Riza, but now coming across this, all that endearment seem so low. She should be engulfed with adoration.

Putting the envelopes back in the place through alchemy, he mused. If there was a way to preserve flowers, she would have attached them to a holster too. Now that would have been funny, molding something cold in nature with something so soft. But then, it would have been so her.

Shoulder holster with bouquets, Intimidating exterior but cradling a heart of gold, So Riza… 

* * *

**The next day.**

Roy and Riza were stamping some papers together. The room echoed with the sound of thud of stamps pressed on papers.  
Working in companionable silence, Riza felt Roy gazing at her. She looked up. Sure enough he was looking at her, but there was something else too. Those ebony eyes of his seem to be welling affection. Hawkeye raised her eyebrow before going back to work.

It was getting hard to ignore with each passing minute. The stare was intense.

"Is there's something on my face, colonel?!" She asked, annoyed.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all" Mustang replied softly.  
"Then what's with that stare?"  
"I just…." Roy pause "Nevermind" He started stamping again, a smile on his lips.

Riza sighed, pulling her collar up to hide her blush and her red neck. His gaze bothered her yet it melted her from inside as well.

 **The End**

* * *

**A Heartfelt thank you to those who faved and followed this story :D Thank you so much! :D**

 **Please review! :D**

 **~Noni.**


End file.
